


Enter Sandman

by tricksterity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, chekov has a surprising music taste, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure if this is crack or just plain stupidity. A prank war ensues on the final weeks of the Enterprise's five-year voyage, and everyone likes Metallica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadefyre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jadefyre), [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



> I just have a headcanon that Chekov has a secret love for hard rock and classic rock, and I thought this would be an awesome way to show it. I really don't know what I'm doing but I like it.
> 
> For Kenzie because we spend too much time freaking out over Star Trek.

The five-year mission of the U.S.S Enterprise was drawing to a close, with only three weeks remaining of their allotted time before they had to return back to Earth. The crew had seen many unbelievably amazing things, nearly died over a dozen times, were stranded a grand total of four times, discovered a race of humanoids who hatched out of eggs and a new species that could only talk in what appeared to be vocal guitar riffs (Jim picked up their language extremely quickly). 

The mission had been plentiful and life-changing, and although the crew were eager to set foot back on Earth, the allure of space was almost too tempting to just ignore Starfleet and continue exploring until they day they all died. 

Fortunately, the crew were set on a leisurely course back to Earth, but unfortunately the leisurely pace was something many of them were unaccustomed to – mainly the crew who spent their time on the bridge. Captain Jim Kirk especially, who was almost bored out of his mind and found himself wishing that someone would attack them, just for something to happen. 

This boredom led to the inevitable prank war of the Enterprise, orchestrated by her Captain, Chief Engineer and an over excitable Navigation Officer. Occasionally their Helmsman would join in, suggesting a ship-wide game of Assassin that lasted a total of two weeks, the final battle dwindling down to Uhura vs. Darwin (both women had been surprisingly stealthy and engrossed in the game – Darwin had managed to come out on top with the simple strategy of changing into a science officer’s uniform to fool Uhura for long enough to tag her). 

The ship’s First Officer was the receiver of the brunt of the pranks, mainly because everybody found it hilarious, especially the Captain, but the First Officer had also initiated a few shockingly brilliant pranks in return. Soon enough every crewmember was wary of doors, floors, door handles and keypads, with paranoid twitching whenever an archway was passed through or a bite of food was taken. One particular incident with a hyper-realistic holographic Klingon platoon in the cafeteria that then devolved into a food-fight of unimaginable proportion led the Captain to finally order the end of the war, for fear that they’d all be reprimanded once they returned home and Starfleet discovered their antics. Kirk had already been demoted once before and wasn’t looking forward to it again, especially if his entire crew – his family – would be at stake. 

Nevertheless, small pranks still occurred, such as glitter in the vents and a certain Scotsman who had taken to hacking the voiceover system at 3am, blasting screechy dubstep at the loudest volume. He seemed to be mysteriously followed by multiple water-phasers for the following week, almost constantly soaking wet. 

The biggest surprise, however, was not any type of prank at all. It came from the youngest crewmember, twenty-two-year-old Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, just a day from their touchdown on Earth. The ship’s Captain was overly fond of late 20th century classic rock music, a taste he reluctantly received from his stepfather, and had decided that for the final stage of their return journey, he’d introduce his crew to the wonders of Metallica.

Many of the crewmembers found themselves bobbing along to the songs, and when the opening notes of _Enter Sandman_ began playing, even Chekov, whose widely known music tastes ranged from rock so soft it was almost squishy to Russian opera, began to nod his head to the music. 

The first to notice was the Navigator’s partner, Sulu, who pointed it out to the Captain, who pointed it out to Uhura, who pointed it out to Bones, who pointed it out to Scotty, who pointed it out to a Vulcan with a single eyebrow raised. However, all of those grins soon turned into shock when the lyrics came in, and Chekov began mouthing along to the words while tapping his dexterous fingers to the beat. 

By the time the chorus hit, Chekov was well and truly absorbed in the song, even typing in time with the guitar riffs, tapping his foot and lip syncing along with the exact amount of attitude. Kirk turned the music up in response, and Chekov whirled around in surprise to see the entire bridge crew gaping at him. He blushed a little, and somehow before anyone noticed, even Spock, the entire bridge was singing along, which carried through to the rest of the ship; the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise going off to Never-Never Land.


End file.
